Maria and Dougie 2
by LineSofie
Summary: this is the sequel to Maria and Dougie. Maria and her boyfriend, Dougie is in love, very much in love...but they seem to run into problems all the time... This story is written at boarding school with my roommate MariaChristiansenxD
1. 1 Christening Party

**hey guys here´s the first chapter of the sequel to my story, Maria and Dougie. Hope you like it. :-)  


* * *

**

**Maria and Dougie 2**

_**Chapter 1: Christening Party**_

_**

* * *

**_

Maria´s POV:

* * *

The church bells were ringing in the background as I watched Tom and Gio coming toward us. Gio was holding their little daughter. Dougie and I were standing in front of the church waiting for them. "Congratulations," I told Gio as they were standing right in front of us. She handed me the little girl and I couldn´t help but smile as I looked down at her. "She really is adorable," I told them, looking up from the baby just for a second to look at her proud parents. Dougie beside me smiled at me as I looked at him. "We better go inside," Tom told Gio and put his hand behind her back and led her inside the white church that they had gotten married in just about a year ago. The minister, a man with gray hair and glasses, walked up to us then and smiled. "We´re ready now," he said and motioned toward the door. As we started walking down the aisle, Dougie grabbed my hand. The girl´s eyes were everywhere in the room, but mostly it was on either me or Dougie.  
"What is the child´s name?" the minister asked as we stood in front of the font. I looked down into the eyes of my goddaughter then up at the minister before answering. "Isabella Fletcher."

As we arrived at the place where the party was being held, I was amazed. The building in front of me was the size of a castle. The outside made it look just like an old castle where princesses and princes had lived. Dougie got out of the car and opened my door for me. I was still holding Isabella who I just couldn´t take my eyes off. She was the most beautiful and adorable little baby I´d ever seen; her little amount of brown hair was curling slightly around her round face. "Come on let´s go," Dougie told me with a smile while holding out his hand for me to take, obviously forgetting that I was still holding his goddaughter. He let it fall as soon as he´d realized his mistake. Instead, he just put his hand behind my back and led me forward, up the stairs and through the big double doors to the enormous hall. Gio and Tom were waiting there and Gio immidiately ran over to take Isabella away from me. "My baby," she said and smiled at her. I smiled, too, at that and Gio hugged me still holding Isabella. "Thank you for doing this for me," she said as she pulled away. "What are best friends for? Besides, who could say no to the most adorable baby in the world?" I told her. Dougie was already standing in front of the stairs talking to Tom. Danny and Harry walked in then, they didn´t have any girlfriends to go with anymore. Izzy and Harry had broken up a few months ago and I didn´t really know why. I knew it was actually a mean thing both to Harry, Izzy and Dougie, but I couldn´t help but feel relieved, like a stone, a very heavy stone, had been removed from my chest. It didn´t have anything to do with Izzy, at all. I didn´t really know the reason why I felt like I did.  
Danny hadn´t had one in the time that I´d known him.

As Danny walked up to us he had a huge smile on his lips. "What are you so smiley for?" I asked as I couldn´t help but wonder. "Oh nothing," he said though I could see he was lying. I´ll ask him later, I promised myself then. "Come on, just spit it out," Gio told him curiously. "It´s nothing, I swear," he said and held his hands up in the air. Isabella started crying then and Gio immidiately had all her attention on her daughter. She walked off quickly enough. So did Danny. I stood there in the huge hall looking around and then I couldn´t find Dougie. He had been right there talking to Tom before, hadn´t he? Now all I could see was Tom talking his father. I walked a little around searching for him. As I arrived in the living room it wasn´t Dougie that I spotted in the crowd. It was Danny who was flirting massively with this blonde girl who I´d recognized to be Gio ´s younger cousin, Celia and I knew that Gio wouldn´t like this. So maybe this was why he´d been so happy before. The next thing I spotted was Harry flirting with another girl, who I didn´t recognize at all.

"Hey baby," Dougie´s familiar voice whispered sweetly into my ear. "Hey," I told him and turned around. As I looked into his eyes, the most beautiful sea blue eyes in the world, my heart melted and everybody in the room disappeared. He leaned in and kissed me then. It was a sweet kiss that I didn´t want to end. Dougie and I mostly just sat looking into each other´s eyes for the rest of the evening. It wasn´t before Tom cleared his throat that we both were send back to reality. "I swear you two lovebirds are going to end just like Gio and I soon enough," he said and shook his head at us. He grinned widely then. "Doug, can you get Danny and Harry, I need to talk to you," he said and Dougie lifted me up from his lap where I´d been sitting. He gently made me sit down again. "Don´t move," he told me and kissed my forehead. I nodded as he turned his back to me and walked off. "So…How´s it going with you two?" Tom asked as Dougie disappeared around the corner to the other room. "Good," I mumbled as my thoughts were elsewhere already. "Earth to Maria," he said as he waved a hand in front of my eyes. "Huh? Oh," I mumbled again as reality hit me once again. "You guys really need to get a room," he said and shook his head at me once again. Dougie was back then. He and Harry were trying to hold Danny upwards. "Tom, you can probably say anything to Dan at the moment, he won't remember in the morning," Harry told him and sat down in the chair beside me while Dougie was trying to make Danny sit down on the floor. "How much have he had?" Tom asked raising his eyebrow. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about the band," he continued and I immidiately got up. "Where are you going?" Dougie asked as I walked away. "You guys are having a ´business meeting´ so I thought I should give you some privacy," I answered and turned my back on them again. Tom started talking again as if nothing had happened.

I walked up to the little bar stand and ordered a little drink. Dougie joined me not long after. "So Tom asked if we wanted to stay over for the night," he told me with a smile as he ordered a drink too. "Here?" I asked my eyes going wide. I´d seen the living rooms and the hall and all that and I simply couldn´t imagine the rooms in this grand house.

I was more than amazed as we walked into one of the rooms a few hours later. "Wow," was all I could say as I looked at the enormous dubblebed and it felt like heaven as I let myself fall down on it exhaustedly. Dougie chuckled and lied down beside me. I slowly closed my eyes and soon after I felt Dougie´s lips on my forehead. "Goodnight baby," he told me as I drifted to sleep.


	2. 2 Babysitter

_**Hey guys, sorry that this update is too late...I have been on a school trip to Norway with the whole boarding and I tried skiing for the first time...and today I tried riding on a horse for the first time...very funny...anyway hope you like the chapter...the next one will be out on friday as planned - as far as I would know of :-)  
P.S. Maria and I just started making a third og Maria and Dougie :-) I think it´s gonna be great ;-) have a nice day...hugs Line Sofie **_

_**

* * *

Chapter 2: Babysitter **_

A few weeks later I was on my way to Tom and Gio´s place. Gio had asked me to babysit while she and Tom were out. Gio took a long time saying goodbye to Isabella and Tom – who was getting slightly impatient – kept telling her that she would see Isabella again a few hours later. As they drove off I heard a soft whimper coming from Isabella in my arms. "Don´t cry sweetheart," I told her as I walked inside the house. I sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of the little pink nursery that Tom and Gio had arranged. I slowly and carefully rocked the little girl until she started closing her small eyelids and her tiny lips formed an "O". She soon after started to make small cute noises that I found really adorable.

**_Gio´s POV:_**

As we walked through the doors to our house, Tom and I both went directly to the nursery. Maria was asleep in the rocking chair and she was holding Bella. Tom walked over to them and carefully got our sleeping, 2 months old daughter. He put her down in the crib as I walked over to Maria. "Maria. Wake up," I whispered, shaking her shoulder slightly. As she opened her eyes she looked confused for just a few seconds but then realized what was going on.

"Are you sure you don´t want to sleep over?" I asked the very sleepy looking Maria as she walked across the dark driveway to her car. "I´m fine, Dougie´s house is not far away," she told me with a smile. "I´ll call you when I get there, goodnight," she continued as she got into her car.

**_Maria´s POV:_**

As I drove up into the driveway in front of Dougie´s house I saw that the lights in the garage were still on. Dougie usually used the garage as a practice room when the McFLY boys came over. I heard Dougie laugh as I got out of the car and got curious. As I opened the door slightly I saw Dougie and Danny on the floor. There were papers scattered all over the floor and both of them held a bottle of beer in their hands. This was just like it used to be before all the trouble started. Dougie inviting Danny, Harry or Tom or sometimes all three of them over for beer so they could practice. I sighed as I closed the door again. I walked up to the front door and locked myself in. I went directly to bed then and with the flashback from last year on the back of my mind all I wanted to do was cry.

_**Dougie´s POV:**_

Maria had just driven off to Gio and Tom´s place to babysit and I was sitting on the couch waiting for Danny. He and I had been planning on practicing tonight. I heard his car in the driveway then and went outside to greet him. After Tom had told us that we should go on tour we´d thought why not practice a little. But since Tom was going out with Gio tonight and Harry was ill, it was only Danny and I tonight. "Okay, so there´s this new song that I wrote, and I would like for you to hear it," he told me as we walked into the garage where I had my practice room. He grabbed a guitar that was hanging on the wall and started playing.  
I hadn´t noticed the time as I heard a car pull up and then two minutes later or so, the front door slam. Danny must´ve noticed it too because he looked at his clock and excused himself with the words that he had to go home and sleep. I walked outside with Danny, turning off the lights behind me, and noticed that Maria´s car was back.  
As I walked into our bedroom I noticed the few sobs that escaped Maria´s lips. "What´s wrong?" I asked getting worried. I walked around to her side of the bed and kneeled down on the floor. As I looked at her tear stained face and her blood red eyes, she escaped my gaze. She closed her eyes then and her breathing soon after slowed. I got into bed too and closed my eyes, I wasn´t able to fall asleep in a long time.


	3. 3 Telling Her

_**Hey Guys the next chapter is up...on the right day, this time. hope you like :-)

* * *

Chapter 3: Telling her

* * *

**_

_**Dougie´s POV:**_

The next few days all I could think about was how to tell Maria. I knew she would be devastated, she´d tried this before and that went really bad. I shook the memory away before it overtook my mind completely. I felt a pair of soft hands cover my eyes then and laughed. "Good morning, baby," I told her as I turned around, looking into the beautiful blue eyes that belonged to Maria. She leaned up the little way to my lips and kissed me sweetly. I took her hand as she pulled away and led her into the kitchen.

_**Maria´s POV:**_

I was amazed. I´d already known, that Dougie wanted to learn how to cook, but this, I hadn´t expected. He led me through the living room into the kitchen. On the table, it was set up with the most appetizing breakfast I´d seen ever. It was set up for two with pancakes with syrup, eggs and bacon and toast. To drink there were orange juice. I smiled big and Dougie pulled out the chair for me to sit down. He was really being a gentleman. Neither of us was talking while we were eating but we just smiled.  
Suddenly Dougie became tense as if he´d remembered something bad. "Are you okay?" I asked worriedly and leaned over the table to grab his hand. "There´s something that I have to tell you," he said and sighed. I didn´t say anything to answer him. The way he said it made it sound really bad. "It´s about the band," he continued and I held my breath hoping this wasn´t what I thought it was. "We are planning a tour later this year."  
This was exactly what I feared. Last time Dougie was on tour, it ended badly. I didn´t want to remember and tried to see the good things about this. Dougie looked at me, the worry obvious in his blue eyes. "I promise it won't be that way again," he told me comforting. It helped slightly even though I knew that he really couldn´t promise anything like that. I nodded as the tears made talking straight really hard. He got up from his chair and sat down on his knees on the floor beside my chair. I hugged him tightly and cried into his shirt. "I´m sorry," he whispered into my ear, "I´m sorry."

As he´d warned me, Dougie started practicing more and more with McFLY. The 2 weeks that had passed since he´d told me about the tour had gotten more and more alone time for me. Dougie came home late at night and was still asleep as I left for work in the kindergarten in the morning.  
I sighed as I put the book down that I´d been reading in. I´d heard Dougie´s car in the driveway and got up from the recliner in the living room. "Hey baby, why are you still up? It´s almost midnight," he asked walking over to me as he threw his jacket on the floor in the hall. He looked straight into my eyes as he was waiting for an answer. "I just had something to tell you," I said and smiled at him. He nodded and sat down on the recliner and pulled me with him making me sit on his lap. "Shoot," he said and placed his hands on top of mine that was placed on my lap. "Okay…my mother and father has invited us to visit them," I said and smiled at him. "In Denmark?" he asked and raised an eyebrow. "Yes," I whispered and turned my head to see his expression. "Sure when?" he asked obviously trying to sound enthusiastic. "In two weeks," I said and continued, "They´ve already bought the tickets."  
"Wow," he just said but he kept smiling – or at least tried. "Are you okay with it?" I asked and put my hand on his cheek. "Yeah, sure," he said and continued, "Yeah it should be fun…meeting your parents."  
I knew my parents well enough to know that it wouldn´t be "fun" at all.


	4. 4 Denmark

_**Here´s the next chapter. Again, very short, but an important little chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Denmark

* * *

**_

The flight to Denmark two weeks later was tense. Dougie didn´t talk at all, he just sat there looking nervous. I hadn´t warned him about my parents at all. I knew that he´d be nervous enough without the knowledge of what was on my mind right now. I was mostly worried if my parents would scare him away like the other few boyfriends I´d had.  
I looked out of the little round window and watched the skies as they flew by. Dougie sat beside me and I heard that he kept taking deep breaths every now and then. I turned my head in his direction and took his hand in mine. "Relax," I told him with a smile and caressed his hand. He took one more deep breath and relaxed as he kept looking into my eyes.

**_Dougie´s POV:_**

As the voice announced over the speaker system that the plane was landing soon enough, I started to get nervous again, this time, looking into Maria´s calming eyes, couldn´t help. Maria grabbed my hand as we walked off the plane. We grabbed our luggage and soon after Maria must´ve spotted her mother and father. She let go of my hand suddenly and ran off, into the arms of a grey haired man. I assumed it was her parents and walked over to join them. "Oh, Mom, Dad, this is Dougie," she said introducing them to me. She walked up to my side and grabbed my hand again. The nervousness was still there but it was even worse now. "Hello," her father said and shook my hand with a smile. Her mother said the same thing and shook my hand too. Maria beside me smiled at too. Her mother told Maria something in Danish so I didn´t understand. Maria answered something back in Danish too. "Oscar is my brother, he´s at home," Maria explained maybe because she saw my confused expression.

We walked to their car and drove to their house just outside a city. I didn´t catch the name of it at all. It started with a "V" though. The car pulled into the driveway of a big house. It was white and looked like some kind of rich man´s house. Maria´s father was out of the car quickly and Maria´s mother followed after into the house soon after. I got out slowly and opened the car door in Maria´s side. She grabbed my hand and smile reassuringly at me. "Are you okay?" she asked as she squeezed my hand tightly. I nodded and we started following the parents. The hall was big with white walls and with a few family pictures hanging on the wall. In the corner was the giant staircase to the upstairs. There was a chest of drawers placed just beside it. Above the chest of drawers a giant painting of an old man with a big beard was hanging. I apparently had slowed down because Maria stopped and looked at me with worried eyes. "I know, I maybe should have warned you about all this," she told me and motioned around the giant hall. She hadn´t told me that she´d grown up in a rich family at all. I leaned down and was about to kiss her to reassure her that it was okay, when I noticed Maria´s mother, a very gentle looking, and grey haired woman, she stood in the doorway looking at us. I leaned away from her and Maria looked confused for a second until she saw her mother too. "Dinners ready," she announced and walked back into the room that she´d come from. "Let´s go," Maria whispered and dragged me gently by the hand. The dining room was light with the same white colored walls. The dining table was oval and quite larger than one I´d seen before. Their servant, I´d guess, a young brow haired girl, stood in the corner by the door to the kitchen. The smell of tomatoes hit me and about two seconds later, another servant, another female who wasn´t quite as attracting as the other girl, came in with a bowl full of soup. We all sat down at the table and the servant with the bowl started pouring soup up on the plates in front of us. There were silent for what seemed like so long. "So Dougie, what is your profession?" Maria´s father asked looking straight at me. I looked at Maria who nodded before I answered, "I´m a musician."  
I wasn´t prepared for what happened next, and Maria seemed surprised too, though, more like she´d expected something close to it. The soup that Maria´s father had had in his mouth was everywhere. He started coughing really bad. "Oh, a musician, how interesting," he lied as he was able to talk again. Maria looked down at the table obviously avoiding my gaze.  
A man a little older than Maria came in then. I guess, he didn´t notice what had happened as he walked straight over to Maria. She reacted as soon as he´d placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, smiling brightly at him as she turned to hug him. "Dougie, this is my brother, Oscar," Maria told me as she turned her attention to me again. I smiled at him and leaned over the table to shake his hand. Accidentally my hand hit the vase with a flower and there were water and flowers everywhere.


	5. 5 Breakup, Makeup

_**Here´s the fifth chapter to our story. Sorry I´m so bad at uploading when promised but there´s been so much and I´ve almost just gotten well again after being ill for 1 and a half week, burdening my fantastic roommate because she had to get food up to me. Thank you very much Maria, you´re the best... **_

**_Anyway, hope you like the chapter..._**

**_p.s. please review it really makes my day just one single comment...I´m trying to be better to do it myself, now. :-)_**

_**

* * *

Break-up, Make-up

* * *

**_

Maria´s POV:

The dinner the first day was a disaster. I´d known my father wouldn´t really appreciate that I´d chose to be with Dougie, a "Simple" musician.

I would guess I was the only one to notice that Dougie started changing. He´d told me at night as we said good night before heading into our separate rooms – my father and mother would never allow me to sleep in the same room as a guy in their house – that he really was sorry that my parent's didn´t like him.  
It was starting to get too much.

I was sitting in my old bedroom alone. None of the others were up yet so I took advantage of the silence. I was going through some of my old stuff that I hadn´t seen in so many years. I looked down into the box that I´d just opened and noticed my old diary. I started reading a little of what I wrote when I was just a silly teenager. I read about my old crushes and the next door neighbor and such. All of that made me think.  
I suddenly felt my eyes get teary and immidiately threw the book away from me. I was not going to cry over such a silly thing. I stocked everything back into the box and got up from the floor. As I walked down the stairs I overheard my parents. "But…a MUSICIAN?" I heard my father´s voice coming from the living room. I sighed as I walked upstairs again, I wasn´t going to walk in on them arguing. Just outside my room, I met Dougie. "Hey," he said enthusiastically. "Hey," I whispered back and walked into my room again, closing the door after me and locked Dougie out.

_**Dougie´s POV:**_

Maria seemed to avoid me. The way she only whispered:"Hey" to me indicated perfectly that she didn´t want to talk to me. The problem was that I didn´t know what I´d done. I had a hard time trying to get Maria´s parents to like me that I obviously hadn´t noticed. I didn´t know what to do. Oscar walked out from his room now and spotted me in front of Maria´s door. "I wouldn´t do that, if I were you," he said and walked over to me. "What´s with her anyway?" he asked as he noticed that the door was locked. "I don´t know," I told him and felt desperate to know what I had done wrong. He sighed as he led me into his room a little further down the hall. He sat down on his bed then and looked at me. "She feels that you´ve changed since you got here – or at least that´s what she told me."  
Knowing why she was mad at me was a relief, of course, but it made me sad that she thought I had changed. All I wanted was for her parents to like me. "I know how it feels to meet the parents but these parents are just not going to like you," he told me and patted my back. "Why not?" I asked confused. "You see, in this family we´re all very highly educated. My dad´s a lawyer and my mom was a doctor. Maria does have a medicinal education too but she didn´t want to use it, that´s why she moved to England. Our parents has always had the plan that Maria should get married to someone just as highly educated as her, so you are never going to be the dream they´re looking for. But, you will always be the kind of guy that Maria´s looking for. She doesn´t want you to change, she just want you to be you," he told me and I felt so stupid. I knew from that moment that I didn´t even need the acceptance from her parents to love Maria. I quickly got up from the bed and was at the door by the next second. "Good luck," Oscar yelled after me as I walked out into the hallway. "Maria, please open, I´m sorry," I tried as I stood by the door to her room. I heard a slight noise as if she was crying and immidiately felt even worse for doing this. "Please?" I begged again and sighed. I heard a few footsteps moving across the floorboards on the other side of the door. The door opened a few seconds later and I saw Maria with blood red eyes. Her mascara was running down her cheeks. "I´m sorry," I whispered to her and looked into her eyes. "I´m sorry."

**_Maria´s POV:_**

Dougie stood in front of my bedroom door and begged me for forgiveness. His eyes were sad and I couldn´t take that. I knew he´d hurt me but now that he knew the reason and obviously didn´t mean to hurt me, I just couldn´t take the sight. He didn´t move at all while he waited for my reaction. It was a spontaneous move that I made when I jumped right into his arms and kissed him. He seemed shocked for a moment but eventually kissed me back. I deepened the kiss as we moved to the bed. The worries were forgotten, at least just for the time being.

When I woke up again I felt so tired still. I rolled over and felt Dougie by my side. He was still asleep and I smiled at the sight. It had been a while since I´d woke up with him by my side and I missed it. I got up from the bed slowly and careful not to wake him. As I walked through the room, I grabbed my clothes that were spread across the floor. I threw it into my suitcase and grabbed a new set of clothes. I was startled when I heard Dougie mumble something before groaning when he realized that I wasn´t beside him in the bed. It was only a few seconds later that I felt his hands on my hips, and pulled me back in bed. "Get your butt back into bed," he said and kissed my cheek. He had his strong arms around me from behind and held me close. His head leaned against my neck. I heard a slight snoring behind me a few seconds later and closed my eyes too.


	6. 6 Not The Right Time

_**Hey everybody...so sorry that this chapter is out so late...I know I´m not good at holding my promises to upload every friday, but I hope you´ll forgive me...  
anyway, hope you like the chapter... :-) **_

_**

* * *

Chapter 6: Not the Right Time

* * *

**_

My parent's didn´t even suspect that Dougie and I had been together by the time we went home. As I hugged them goodbye – they would only shake Dougie´s hand – in the airport they just smiled and told me to come back soon. The invitation obviously wasn´t meant for Dougie. I knew that if they´d known about Dougie and I having sex in their house they´d flip. Not on me that much, mostly on Dougie. My father would probably kill him. If not now then sure he would later on. The voice in the speaker system announced that the plane that Dougie and I were boarding was going to take off soon. "Bye Mom," I told her just before I grabbed Dougie´s hand and walked on the plane.

As we arrived back in England I was so tired that I thought I could sleep for days. I was normally tired when I´d had been flying but this seemed different. I was asleep at the car ride home and I was still asleep as Dougie carried me to bed.

I woke up after eight – almost nine – hours of sleep and still felt slightly tired. It had been a week since we´d gotten home from Denmark.  
I got up from bed as I noticed that it was 6 a.m. I was meant to be at work by 7 a.m. As soon as I´d swung my legs out of the bed I felt nauseous. I tried to ignore it but it got worse as I walked into the kitchen. The smell of last night´s dinner was still there as both of us had been tired enough to fall asleep without doing the dishes. So the smell of curry still hung in the air and that – added to the nausea – made me run to the bathroom. It burned in my throat as last night´s dinner came up again.  
Dougie was already gone to work so I didn´t bother to call him. The nausea was mostly already gone so I wouldn´t call in sick.

The nausea reappeared every day for the next few weeks. I started to get worried as I had a fear of what could be happening. That was why I´d called Gio to go with me to the doctors. The receptionist in the hospital lobby had told us to sit down and wait until the doctor would be there. It had already been 5 minutes and I was so nervous of the results of the pregnancy test that I was here for. As the doctor finally came she told me to follow her into her office where she motioned for me to lie down on the bunk. Gio stood beside me and held my hand close. She´d been through this too though in her case, she couldn´t _wait_ to tell Tom. The doctor took the test and walked off to get the results. "Are you okay?" Gio asked and looked at me with worried. "No," I told her and felt the tears pushing. "How, am I going to tell Dougie if I am pregnant?" I asked her with the feeling of panic sneaking up on me. She didn´t answer and I knew that it wasn´t fair to her. "What did you tell him that you´re doing now?" she asked knowing that I´d lied to Dougie. I just couldn´t bring myself to tell him about the test. "Shopping with you," I whispered and looked down. Gio was about to protest when the doctor walked back into the office. "Maria, the test result came back positive," she told me and smiled. "What?" I asked as I couldn´t wrap my head around it. "I´m…pregnant?" I asked, mostly to myself. This was so not the right time. Dougie and I both had plans for the future and a baby just wasn´t a part of that yet. Yes, we had talked slightly about getting married and having children and such but that was supposed to have waited for another 5 years or so, if it was supposed to have happened at all. We were supposed to have waited. By now, the doctor was looking at me with worry. "Are you still together with the father?" she asked and looked at me. This was just one of those routine questions that she´d told me about before the test. "Yes," I whispered and felt dizzy. She kept asking some questions and I answered them, still feeling dizzy.

At the way home to our house I couldn´t help but smile, though. I had gotten the image in my head of Dougie sitting on the floor playing with our baby, a little toddler boy with blond hair that curled slightly and Dougie´s perfect eyes. As Gio noticed my smile she relaxed again. I noticed that Dougie was standing in the window waiting for me as the car pulled into the driveway. "Are you sure, you´re going to be okay?" she asked and looked at me as she´d stopped the car. I nodded my head as I got out of the car. She drove off after she mouthed "good luck" to me. I walked up the stairs to the house and walked into the hall where I met Dougie. "Did you have a good day?" he asked and smiled at me. "Yeah," I answered acting as if nothing had happened. I still didn´t have any idea how to tell Dougie that he was going to be father and I wasn´t really sure if I had the guts to do it. He hugged me tight and kissed me. "Do you want to watch a movie?" he asked as he pulled back. "Sure, I just want some ice cream," I told him and walked into the kitchen. Back in the living room Dougie was sitting on the couch waiting for me. He had already put the DVD in the player and just waited for me. I sat down beside him and smiled. "What movie is it?" I asked curiously as I leaned my head on his shoulder. "This," he said and showed me the DVD case for the movie. He pressed play then and the movie started.


	7. 7 Breaking News

_**Ooh Big News: My Roommate and I finished the third two days ago and already started the fourth...Oh, and by the way sorry for being late again with the story...this is the one that should have been out yesterday... :-) Hope you like it...

* * *

Chapter 7: Breaking News

* * *

**_

I was awoken the next morning by my alarm clock. Apparently I´d fallen asleep in the middle of the movie and Dougie had carried me to bed. I was groggy as I realized that I´d forgotten to turn my alarm off. I had the day off today and was going to spend it by myself. "Great," I muttered to myself as I felt the nausea coming back. I ran off to the bathroom and threw up. I´d only known about my pregnancy for one day and I already hated the morning sickness. As I sat at the dining table eating my breakfast I started thinking of ways to tell Dougie. He called me just as I had been sitting there for what seemed like a really long time with no ideas at all. "Hey, baby," his voice in the other end said. "Hey," I answered with a smile on my lips. "I just called to tell you that I won´t be home before dinner," he told me and immidiately the idea of how to tell him came into my mind. "Oh, okay," I answered a little spaced out. "I love you," he said saying his goodbyes. "I love you too," I said and hung up the phone. I had to prepare this thing now. I spend all day trying to find the right outfit and everything else to make it a good way to tell him. As the clock showed 7p.m. as the homemade pizza – which I knew was his favourite. I placed it on the table and checked if everything was right, expecting Dougie to be home any minute now. I sat down and waited. As the clock showed 7.30p.m I started to get worried. Every time I heard the slightest noise I turned my head to the hallway, every time just to be disappointed. As time passed by I started to get really hungry. I started eating as I knew that Dougie probably wouldn´t be home right now. I felt really lonely as I ate alone. Dougie said he´d be home by dinner, had something happened to him?

His food started to get cold so I stood up and walked to the kitchen where I threw the food out. I blew out the candles at the table and went to bed. I felt like crying.  
As I was on the edge of sleep, I heard the front door open. "Hello?" Dougie´s voice called out and I was glad that he was back. I heard the door to our bedroom open then and felt Dougie´s hand on my bare shoulder. He smelled a little like beer. "Where were you?" I asked irritated. "Practicing, I thought I already told you that," he said and I wondered if he was just playing dumb or if he just didn´t know what I was talking about. "You said that you´d be home by dinner," I explained and he sighed. "Practice took a little longer than I´d thought," he said and kissed my cheek. "Sure," I simply mumbled and turned off my bedside lamp.

Dougie and I later agreed on meeting up at a café after my first try to tell him about the baby went wrong. I was already sitting there waiting for him and had been for 5 minutes now. I was thinking quietly to myself as Dougie sat down opposite of me. I was just about to open my mouth and tell him the truth when a waitress came over and asked about out order. We ordered and as she was gone, Dougie kept talking about the band. The band this and the band that. It was getting on my nerves or I didn´t know if it was just my hormones but I was irritated that I couldn´t even open my mouth to tell him. After about a quarter of time where he´d just been sitting there talking about the band and the tour and such, I felt the need to just spit it out. "Listen Dougie, I´m pregnant."

**_

* * *

Dougie´s POV:

* * *

_**

"Listen Dougie, I´m pregnant," she just spat out and stopped me in the middle of a sentence. I was blank then. I didn´t know what to do, or what to say. The words were all gone and I was just sitting there with an open mouth. I took a deep breath then and held it trying to think clear. "I´ve got to go, I can´t think," that was the only thing that I could do. I couldn´t think clearly with Maria there. I´d never thought of myself as a father and I wasn´t sure if I was ready to.

I got up from the chair and left the café and Maria behind me as I walked out into the cold wind of September that blew into my head. I shivered and just couldn´t bring myself to look back at Maria who I knew must´ve been crying by now, it was killing me from the insides. I got into my car that was parked across the street and drove off. As I got to the house I quickly packed some stuff and just when I was about to get out of the door, I stopped. I couldn´t bring myself to leave without laying a note for her. She would be so worried like she tended to get when everything wasn´t as it used to be.

In the little beach house that I had bought a few summers ago for myself, was where I spend the next few weeks. I had no idea how Maria was doing and I regretted leaving her every time I thought about it. "Come on, Doug, you´ve got to get back to her," Tom´s voice in the phone told me. He had been calling me a lot lately and I didn´t bother to answer most of the times. Today, exactly 2 weeks since I left, he didn´t stop calling. I got sick of hearing the annoying sound of the phone so I knew I had to take it. "I don´t know, Tom, it´s just complicated," I said and sighed.


	8. 8 Worried

_**Hey Guys...I´m sorry that I´m so bad at uploading every friday. My roommate and I agreed on uploading a chapter every frieday AND tuesday. We simply wont be able to upload every chapter in time. By the end of June this school year will be over and Maria will leave the boarding school. I´ll still be here next year but we both want to have it done before. This is really sad to think about. Maria is a very sweet and caring person :-) I really appriciate that I have her as my roommate. :-)**_

_**BTW: we just finished our storyline for the fourth which also will be the last. ;-)  
****Have a good day, hope you like the - very short - chapter :-)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Worried**_

_**Maria´s POV:

* * *

**_

I started to get more and more worried. I hadn´t heard from Dougie at all since the day in the café. When he´d left out the door, it was one of my biggest fears coming true. I had been crying most of the time since. I didn´t know whether or not Dougie would actually come back to me.  
I was sitting on my bed where I´d spend most of my time and thought it all through, maybe a baby just wasn´t a good thing to have right now. I was really considering an abortion when I heard the doorbell. I got up and was on my way to answer the door but stopped in front of the mirror first. I looked like a mess. I hadn´t really bothered to brush my hair or anything. I sighed and quickly tried to run my hands through my hair maybe make it sit a little better but gave up eventually. I walked to the door and opened it to see Tom. He was standing there, looking at me with a sad expression. "I tried to make him come with me," he said and shrugged his shoulders. I never expected him to come back successful. More like the opposite. I sighed and opened the door wider for him to come in. He sat down on the couch in the living room and looked at me. "How are you?" he asked after a moment of silence. "I´m doubting this is a good idea," I said and placed my hand on my flat stomach. He sighed and took my hand as I sat down beside him. "Please, Maria, you can´t think like that," he begged. "It´s just hard not knowing if Dougie ever will come back and carrying his child just makes it harder."  
He looked at me with sad eyes. "He will come to his senses. He knows he can´t do this to you and especially to himself. He´s just shocked that´s all," he said trying to make me feel better. I nodded but didn´t really believe him.  
He wasn´t much for leaving me alone but eventually I persuaded him, letting him know that I was going to be fine. I closed the door after him and walked into the kitchen feeling hungry. As I opened the refrigerator I noticed that there wasn´t much left. I closed the refrigerator door when I didn´t see anything that was really appetizing, I heard the doorbell again. I sighed and walked out to open the front door. The person I met in the door was one I hadn´t expected to see. Dougie stood there with a rose in his hand and had an apologetic expression on his face. "I´m really sorry," he told me and I couldn´t help but smile seeing him again, I couldn´t hold myself back as I threw myself into his arms and hugged him tightly. The feeling of being in his arms again was amazing. "I love you," he told me and ran his fingers through my messy hair. "Will you forgive me?" he asked and looked deeply into my eyes. I smiled at him hoping he´d seen that as an answer. "Can we try again, to make this work?" he asked and I sighed. As soon as I´d seen his face that day in the door I was absolutely sure that our baby wasn´t a mistake. I smiled at him as I nodded and hugged him again. As we stood there in silence I felt the tears as they ran down my cheeks. I didn´t bother to stop them or anything, I just cried.


	9. 9 Birthday Boy

_**Hey Guys...as promised in the last chapter, I will start uploading every tuesday too, so here´s the next chapter...Hope you like it...have a nice day xD

* * *

Chapter 9: Birthday Boy**_

Dougie´s POV:

* * *

The day Maria had her first scan was also at my birthday. The almost two months old fetus was growing perfectly and was very healthy. The heartbeat was perfect too so we didn´t worry about any deceases or anything. Maria still didn´t show a baby belly at all yet at all. Though, she worried about it a lot. Tom had told me that Gio did that too when she had been expecting Isabella, the now six months old daughter of my best friend and his wife.  
The band and I had a little appearing on a TV show where we were going to play "Stargirl" and some of the other songs for them, it wasn´t going to be like an interview.

We had just gotten off stage when I was told that the others were going to a bar that was just across the street or something. They asked me if I wanted to join them so they could celebrate my birthday. I agreed to do it and followed them to the bar. As soon as I got in there I was shocked. "SURPRISE!" all in the room yelled and I couldn´t help but notice the smile on Tom´s face. It was like a satisfying smile. He walked over to me and smiled. "Congrats dude," he told me. He then told me that this was something he and Maria had planned. I was confused when he said that Maria had been planning it too. I didn´t see her anywhere around so I asked him. "Where is she?"  
Tom explained that Maria had felt sick and went home. I sighed and was almost on my way out with the words that I was going home, when Tom stopped me. I´d wanted to spend my 25th birthday with Maria, not on some bar while she was sick at home. Tom told me that I had to wait. Maria wanted me to celebrate my birthday here, she´d planned it all out too. I gave in and stayed. It didn´t take more than a few minutes before the DJ here announced that someone was going to sing a song for me. "This is a song for the birthday boy Dougie Poynter from his gorgeous girlfriend."  
A few seconds later, Maria stepped out on the stage and took a deep breath before she started singing.

_

* * *

It's amazing__  
__How you can speak  
__Right to my heart__  
__Without saying a word,__  
__You can light up the dark__  
__Try as I may__  
__I could never explain__  
__What I hear when__  
__You don't say a thing_

_The smile on your face__  
__Lets me know__  
__That you need me__  
__There's a truth__  
__In your eyes__  
__Saying you'll never leave me__  
__The touch of your hand says__  
__You'll catch me__  
__Whenever I fall__  
__You say it best__  
__When you say__  
__Nothing at all_

_All day long__  
__I can hear people__  
__Talking out loud__  
__But when you hold me near__  
__You drown out the crowd__  
__(The crowd)__  
__Try as they may__  
__They could never define__  
__What's been said__  
__Between your__  
__Heart and mine_

_The smile on your face__  
__Lets me know__  
__That you need me__  
__There's a truth__  
__In your eyes__  
__Saying you'll never leave me__  
__The touch of your hand says__  
__You'll catch me__  
__Whenever I fall__  
__You say it best__  
__When you say__  
__Nothing at all_

_The smile on your face__  
__Lets me know__  
__That you need me__  
__There's a truth__  
__In your eyes__  
__Saying you'll never leave me__  
__The touch of your hand says__  
__You'll catch me__  
__Whenever I fall__  
__You say it best__  
__When you say__  
__Nothing at all _

_(You say it best when you say nothing at all)__  
__(You say it best when you say nothing at all)_

_The smile on your face__  
__The truth in your eyes__  
__The touch of your hand__  
__Let's me know__  
__That you need me _


	10. 10 Interview

_**Okay, very short chapter again, but at least you´ll get another one in 4 days. :-) hope you like the chapter :p have a nice weekend :p

* * *

Chapter 10: Interview**_

Maria´s POV:

* * *

Dougie and I started to get into an everyday pattern with the pregnancy. The weeks went on and on I felt like I started to get bigger and bigger. The shirts that I used to use was going to be too small soon enough so we´d have to go shopping for maternity clothes soon. We´d already called our parents and told them the good news. Lauren, Dougie´s mother was as happy as ever about her little unborn grandchild and Dougie´s sister, Nikki was really excited about becoming an aunt. However, in my family, they weren´t exactly jumping around in happiness. My father swore that if he ever saw Dougie again he was going to kill him, and my mother just cried. My brother told me he was happy for Dougie and me, so at least I had him.

Being three months along, Dougie wouldn´t let me go with him to an interview to wait backstage for him and the band. He turned the TV on the right channel right before he left so I could see them. The woman that was interviewing them just called them upstage. "So, Dougie, I was told that you had something that you wanted to say," she said and the camera moved over to Dougie. This was something that he hadn´t told me about. "Well, this is about my private life. I have a girlfriend by the name of Maria and some of you might know that. The next thing I want to say is that she is expecting our child by three months," he said and had this proud smile on his lips. I hadn´t expected him to tell the public about our child – or me for that sake – and I couldn´t help but smile at the way he said our baby. The next questions were basically for McFLY though there were a few compliments about my condition. As the interview had ended, I just couldn´t wait for Dougie to get home.

I saw Dougie´s car in the driveway fifteen minutes later. He got out of the car and walked up to the door. He opened it and as soon as I saw his face I ran into his arms. "Did you watch?" he asked and smiled as he pulled back from the embrace. "Of course," I told him and leaned close to him. His breathing got quicker as I got closer. I kissed him and pushed him through the house and into our bedroom.  
He got control of the make-out session and pushed me down on the bed gently. He didn´t break the kiss as he moved his hands up under my shirt. As his hands touched my belly I shivered, it wasn´t because his hands were cold or anything. They were perfectly hot and soft against my bare skin. The kiss broke for a few seconds while he got my shirt over my head and threw it on the floor. He got his shirt off quickly after but he suddenly stopped and sat up. "Is it safe?" he asked and I felt confused. Why did he stop? "What?" I asked worried. "Is it safe, for the baby, I mean," he explained and I sighed. "The doctor told us it was okay," I said and shrugged my shoulders. He sighed and lied down next to me. "I don´t want to risk anything," he told me as he put his arms around my body. His hands were placed on my stomach.


	11. 11 Accident

_**hey guys here´s the next chapter :p this message wont be long since Maria wants to read the next part on our story that I wrote. Hope you like it :P

* * *

Chapter 11: Accident **_

Danny´s POV:

* * *

Tom had told me that his 16 year old little sister had been crying since she found out that Dougie had a girlfriend that was _pregnant_. She was devastated. We were all used to get marriage proposals in our fan mail and Dougie was the one who got the most. The news about Maria must´ve had broken all those girl´s hearts.

Dougie was hard to persuade into go through with the tour plan since he found out that he´d be gone when Maria´s due date arrived, but we made a deal. He would go home a week before Maria was due to give birth and then come back a few weeks later if everything went as it should.

So when Maria was 6 months along, we left for the tour. The two of them just stood there holding each other tight while Maria was crying, she wasn´t going to see him the next 3 months. I couldn´t see Celia anywhere. She had promised me that she would be here to say goodbye. I looked around again and again to see if she was there when I looked. I noticed that also Gio was crying. She was holding Isabella who I heard starting to cry as soon as her daddy was out of sight. I sighed as I knew that we needed to board the plane, I still hadn´t seen Celia anywhere. We walked on the plane and found our seats quickly. The flight to Australia was really long and boring and just looking at Dougie made me feel bad. He obviously missed Maria a lot already.

* * *

Maria´s POV:

* * *

It was Friday and two days since Dougie had gone away. I was sitting on the couch just relaxing after I´d gotten home from work. It was getting harder and harder to work in the kindergarten when I started to get more and more tired. I was looking through the mail and a package caught my attention. It was from Dougie. I smiled as I opened it. Inside was a DVD. Not like a movie. I put it in the DVD player and pressed PLAY.  
Dougie sat down at a chair and looked into the camera. "Hey baby. Today is the second day of our tour and we have a lot of practice today." I saw Danny in the background; he was making fun of Dougie. "Danny, stop doing that," Dougie turned his back to the camera to look at Danny, who pretended to look scared. "UHH," he joked and walked away, out of Dougie´s hotel room. "Sorry about that," Dougie said and turned to the camera again. "Anyway, how´s it going with you two at home? I really don´t like that I´m not there for you." Tom walked into the room then and had an apologetic expression on his face. "Sorry to interrupt, but Fletch wants to talk to us." Dougie was looking at him before quickly turning back to the camera. "I´ve got to go, baby, see ya later. Love you," he added before turning off the camera.

I sighed as the screen went black. I really missed hearing his voice. "What was that?" Gio asked as she walked out from the kitchen. "Just something that Dougie send," I answered as I looked up at her. "Okay," she said and walked away as Isabella started crying. Gio was staying here since Dougie was very paranoid and wouldn´t let me be alone all the time while he was gone. It was almost the same for Tom. He didn´t want to leave his wife and his daughter alone in that big house, so when Gio offered that she could stay with me, both of them was happy. I´d never seen Dougie like that. He usually wouldn´t have minded me being alone in the house when he was on tour.

As the first month had gone by, I was starting to miss Dougie more and more. He had been sending these videos with a message or just to tell me that he loved me. The funny thing about them, though, was that in everyone one of them Danny was in the background, making fun of Dougie. I was sitting on the couch and had just watched the newest one of them that had just arrived today. Danny had been making fun of Dougie as usual but this time Dougie just ignored him. I walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water as my throat seemed really dry. I noticed a little note on the table then. It was from Gio.

_

* * *

Good morning,_

_Bella and I are went into town to shop a little  
since she´ll growing out of her clothes soon enough…  
anyway we´ll be home around 1.

* * *

_

I had been wondering where they were this morning but as soon as I´d seen that the mail was here with a package from Dougie, I forgot. As I had filled the glass with water I just stood there in my own thoughts. I was a little space out so I was shocked when suddenly Buddy sneaked up behind me and barked. I was startled and the glass that I was holding fell out of my hand and down on the floor. There was water everywhere though it seemed that there were too much for just one glass of water. I suddenly realized what was happening then. The doctor had told me this could happen. A shock big enough could cause premature labour. I started crying and slid down with my back leaned against the cupboard in tears. I started to feel a slight pain in my stomach and that confirmed my fears. The pain that felt like a cramp was over as fast as it had appeared. I didn´t know what to do. I was in too much of a shock that I didn´t think clearly enough to call an ambulance. The pain in my belly appeared again and it was gone just as quick again. As the hours went by, I had moved into the bedroom where I lied and cried into my already soaking wet pillow. The door opened then and Gio´s voice called out, telling me that she and Bella were home. I didn´t answer, thinking that I might´ve started to scream in pain if I opened my mouth. The pain in my belly had gotten worse by the hour and I had started to count how far apart they were and how long they were just like the doctor had told me to do when the time that I should go into labour would arrive. I just never imagine it to be this early. I was only 7 months along by now. Gio must´ve heard my cry because she ran into the bedroom and had a worried look on her face. "Are you okay?" she asked stupidly. I didn´t answer with words, I was still in fear of screaming if I did. I just shook my head and cried on. Another shock of pain hit me, the most painful of all by now. I couldn´t hold my scream back this time. I had my arms tight around my stomach as if that would help. Gio was by my side and held my hand which I held tightly. It must´ve hurt but I couldn´t really think of anything else than the pain in my belly right now. As soon as the contraction had disappeared she got up and walked out of the room. I didn´t really bother to question myself where she´d gone, I just tried to catch my breath before the next contraction would hit. Gio was back just two minutes later just in time for the next contraction to set in.

Apparently she had called 999 because I was picked up by an ambulance just around half an hour later. The drive there was shaky and I had my eyes closed most of the time. I kept having contractions and they got more and more close to each other. At the hospital I was wheeled into a room where the doctors could confirm that I was indeed in labour and that it was too late to stop it since I was already 7 cm. dilated. So I was going to give birth by 7 months. I started to panic then. The baby, my baby, would probably never make it. Gio had asked me if she should call Dougie for me but I just couldn´t make myself say yes. I was too afraid of his reaction. The next few hours all I could think about was Dougie. He would really be disappointed in me.  
As the doctor came in after what seemed like an eternity of labour, she told me that I was ready to give birth now. They wheeled me onto the maternity ward and got everything ready before they told me to start pushing.  
The pain was unbelievable but the baby was born not long after. He was so small and wasn´t screaming when he was born so they put him in a respirator and rolled him away from me. I panicked again and started crying.

Two hours later I was told that I could go see my baby boy and I was glad. I stood in front of the machine and saw my son for the very first time. He looked so adorable. I noticed when he opened his tiny eyelids and looked up at me, that he had Dougie´s blue eyes. Though I knew that would probably change. The little amount of hair on top of my little boy´s head was dark. I put my hands through the holes in the side of the machine and caressed his tiny hands. His tiny fingers wrapped around my index finger and he closed his eyes. With my other hand I started caressing his head. I kept looking at him and saw that his breathing slowed and I thought that he was just asleep. I sighed as I looked at the peaceful baby in front of me. Why should he have to have a start like this? The doctors had told me that there was a defect to his lungs.  
"Do you have a name for him?" a nurse came over to me and asked me. She had a journal with her that she was ready to write in. At first I was blank but suddenly I remembered the name that Dougie had told me he´d like for a boy. "Noah Poynter," I answered and she nodded.

I looked at my baby boy and suddenly the machine started to make beeping noises. I was scared when they told me that I had to leave the room and a nurse wheeled me out. "How are you?" Gio asked as she walked up to me. "I´m scared. What if something happens to him?" I asked panicking again. I felt my world scatter to pieces as a doctor walked out and told me that my son hadn´t made it.


	12. 12 Misery

_**Hey Guys, because we have big musical premiere tomorrow at my boarding school, I will put up the next chapter today since I wont have time saturday and I want to relax as much as possible sunday since week has been hectic. Also, I didn´t want to upload it too late again like I´ve done so many times. **_

**_Hope you like it :P_**

_**

* * *

Chapter 12: Misery**_

Dougie´s POV:

* * *

"Doug?" I heard Tom´s voice ask waking me up. "Doug?" he asked again and shook my shoulders lightly. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He looked like he had been crying or something. "What´s wrong?" I asked confused. "Dougie, Gio just called me this morning; Maria went into labour last night. The baby, a boy, died just hours old," he said and I felt my entire world get turned upside down. Why hadn´t she called me? I thought to myself and didn´t know how to speak. "You okay?" he asked and looked at me with worry. "How is she?" was all I could think of. How would Maria be doing? "She´s been crying all night and hasn´t slept at all."

I was up from the bed and quickly found some cloths to put on. I asked Tom to call a cab and order plane tickets while I packed a few things to take with me. The flight home to London felt like it took forever. I started to think about Maria and our son. Maria shouldn´t have given birth before 2 months from now so what had made her go into this early labor? Thoughts like that were taking over my mind completely and I was going crazy. I needed some answers. As the plane finally landed in the airport in London after several hours of flight it was already dark. The cold air of January hit my face as I ran out of the cab that had driven me from the airport to the hospital. In the hospital lobby I walked over to the information desk where a woman with glasses and wrinkles were sitting. She looked up at me. "Can you tell me where Maria Christiansen´s room is?" I asked cutting her off as she was asking me why I was here. "Erm…room 372," she told me and pointed in the direction of the elevators. "Third floor," she added before I walked – half running – to the elevators. I pressed the button to the third floor and the elevator door closed. It took so long time for the elevators to reach the right floor or else it was just me being too impatient. As soon as the doors finally opened, I walked fast around in the hall so watching every number on the doors so that I wouldn´t miss Maria´s room. "364…365…366…367…368…369…370…371," I mumbled to myself and stopped right outside of room 372. I took a deep breath and opened the door carefully. "Dougie!" Maria exclaimed her voice all dry and shaking with the tears. Her eyes were blood red and her cheeks were tearstained. I walked over to the bed and sat down on the chair beside the bed. "I´m so sorry," she told me started sobbing. She hit her face in her hands and cried. I didn´t understand how this could be her fault. "Why didn´t you call?" She looked down as I said the words. "I´m sorry," she repeated and sobbed again. "Why?" I asked and raised my voice. I grabbed her arm tightly. "I´m sorry, I was embarrassed," she exclaimed and cried harder. I immidiately regretted being so mad at her before. "I´m sorry, I didn´t mean to hurt you," I told her hand let go of her arm. I got up from the chair as I still felt frustrated that she didn´t tell me about it. She had promised to call whenever she thought there was something she needed to talk to me and didn´t think I needed to know this? I was too irritated by her that I needed to get away from her.

Tom and Gio both had a hard time, too. When I had left Australia he had packed some of his things and went home too. He had gotten the thought stuck in his head if it was Isabella in Noah´s case. He hadn´t been able to get the image out of his head, so he felt like he had to go home and be with his 11 months old daughter.

Danny and Harry had come home too but it was only because our manager didn´t think there was a need for them to still pay a hotel bill for their rooms every day when there was no need for them to still be in Australia.  
Tom, Gio, Harry, Danny, Celia, Gio´s younger cousin – who Danny had been dating since Isabella´s christening party, my mother and Nikki – they´d both been devastated as Maria had called them the day that I came back. She apparently saw sense in calling them but not me – Were there, and many others but none other than Maria´s brother from her family. I felt bad that she didn´t have the kind of support from her family that I had.  
People were leaving the graveyard quietly and slowly most of the guests were gone. Maria stood in front of the grave of our son and hugged her brother tightly. She was crying again. The tears were rolling down my cheeks too, but they were silent. Maria and Oscar walked off after he finally convinced her that she shouldn´t stay out when she was freezing so much. As I stood there watching her leave with her brother, Danny walked up to me. I was startled slightly as he touched my shoulder. "Are you sure that you have to go?" he asked almost begging me not to go. "I need some time," I told him and sighed. "I know you do, I just had to ask," he told me and looked down. I just nodded and he faked a smile at as he looked up again. "Well, call sometime," he told me and patted my back as he tried to smile. I nodded as he walked away the same way as Maria and Oscar. I looked down then, starring at the many flowers that were placed on the cold wet ground.

It was right after Noah´s funeral that I told her that I was leaving her. She was not stupid; she´d already known I wasn´t going to stay and it was taking hard on her. I had been sleeping in the living room on a couch every night since she´d been released from the hospital. We hadn´t really talked at all but every night I had to hold myself back from walking into her room when she would start to cry herself to sleep. I had a hard time not crying at night too. We had a plan. When Maria first had told me that she was pregnant, I didn´t know what to do but eventually I accepted it. As I grew more and more used to it I couldn´t help but get the images of us as a little family. Now, all those images were burst and gone with the wind, all I could think of was negative things. I couldn´t see any good things. 


	13. 13 Far, Far Away

_**Hey everyone, here´s the next chapter, hope you´ll enjoy :p have a nice day :p**_

_**

* * *

Chapter 13: Far, far away

* * *

**_

As seconds turned to minutes, minutes to hours, hours to days, days to weeks, weeks to months, and months into a year, it had gone slow. I hadn´t heard anything from Maria at all but it wasn´t like I had been calling to check on her. I was still not sure if I would be able to look her in the eyes and not feel anger against her. I was sitting the little living room in Harry´s summer house in Spain that I´d rented for the moment, when I realized that I had been blaming it all on Maria too much, that I´d blamed my son´s too early death on the girl that I loved most in the whole world. I´d known it wasn´t her fault but I was too angry at her for not calling me that I couldn´t – and wouldn´t – tell her that it wasn´t her fault at all, that things like these happens. The TV never held any interest in me, anymore. I had just turned it on and already now, I was flipping through the channels, angrily. There was nothing interesting there so I threw the remote control through the room at the wall and looked around. God, what was happening to me? The coffee table was invisible underneath all the empty beer bottles. There were empty chips bags and a lot of other shit on the floor. I sighed. Maria had made me grow up from being this beer drinking teenage guy that – apart from doing small appearances with McFLY – just laid on the sofa watching TV all day, and now that I lost her, I was back to being that selfish little person that wouldn´t do anything. I laid there thinking for what seemed like hours. Maybe it was. "FUCK," I yelled and threw the coffee table over. Sitting there, on the floor in the middle of all those empty bottles and empty chips bags made me realize something. I had been thinking so much of myself, how I was doing and what I did, that I hadn´t realized how Maria was taking all this. She was the one it was hardest on.

This new realization was the one that made me board the plane. A few hours later the plane landed in the airport in London where it was snowing. I hadn´t seen the snow for a year now. As I grabbed a cab I realized that everything looked like itself, too much like itself. The cab stopped in front of the apartment building that Maria had lived in the before she lived with me and Tom had told me that this was where she´d been living the first while after I left. I didn´t know what he´d meant by "The fist while". I walked up to the door and looked at the name sign where I expected to see Maria´s name. It wasn´t there and my stomach fell then. I´d been looking forward to seeing her again though I didn´t know whether or not she´d actually want to see me anymore but I couldn´t help but hope for it. I grabbed my phone and dialled Harry´s number. I didn´t really know how to say what I wanted to, but I needed to know this. The beeping noise met my ear and I waited impatiently for him to pick up the phone.

* * *

Harry´s POV:

* * *

The phone was ringing and it woke me up. I looked at the clock and it showed 11a.m. I probably should get up anyway. I lifted my head slowly from my pillow and felt the headache for the first time. Last night had been a little wild. I grabbed the phone from the stand and my voice was groggy as I answered the phone. "Hello?"  
I was a little surprised to hear Dougie´s voice in the phone. "Hey dude, erm…there was something I wanted to ask you?" he asked sounding nervous. I almost couldn´t hear him for the wind in the background. "Sure," I said and sat carefully up in the bed feeing the headache get worse. I groaned. "What´s up?" he asked a little worried. "Just a hangover," I whispered to him. "Wild night, huh? Anyway, I wanted to ask you if you knew where Maria lives?" he asked obviously trying to make it sound like some kind of casual thing but of course he couldn´t. He hadn´t even asked once for her number or her address over this past year. He was trying to get in touch with her again. "Erm…" I started. It wasn´t like I didn´t know _where_ she lived it was more like Dougie wasn´t going to like where she lived or _who_ she lived with. "Yeah?" he pushed and I felt that I had to say something. The other part, I wasn´t sure whether or not I should be the one to tell him that. "She moved to Denmark to live with her parent´s but right now she´s living on her own in a house over there," I told him, lying slightly. But most of it was true, she did move to Denmark and she was living in her own house just not on her _own._


	14. 14 Dream

_**Hey guys here´s the next chapter... right now we just have to clean our room before we can go home and spend the weekend with my family and sleep as long as I want :) I´m so tired right now :) **_

_**hope you like it :p**_

_**

* * *

Chapter 14: Dream**_

Maria´s POV:

* * *

I got up from the bed carefully not to wake Kasper. He looked actually really adorable when he was sleeping. Not the same way as _HE_ would. This whole year, I´d promised myself, to only call _my ex-boyfriend_, _HIM_ or _HE_. I walked into the bathroom and looked myself in the mirror. My short blonde hair was sticking in every direction. I tried to get it under control but gave up and took a shower. It was comforting as the hot water hit my body. I heard the door creak open then and then I heard cloths hit the floor. Two seconds later I saw my boyfriend standing in front of me wearing nothing. He smiled at me and moved closer. I smiled back but didn´t really feel like that right now. So I pushed him away. He looked at me confused. "What?" he asked, slightly irritated. "Not now," I told him and pushed him gently away again he closed up to me again. "Fine," he mumbled and got out of the bath and left me alone in the bathroom. I sighed and turned off the water – it wasn´t at all comfortable – and dried my hair in a towel before I stepped out on the cold bathroom tiles. I walked over to the mirror again. My hair was sitting slightly better but now my face was a mess. As I had put on some fresh cloths, I walked into the kitchen to find it empty. I looked at the clock and found it weird that he had already left for work so early. The thought was always in the back of my head, that he had left so that he could think this through. He usually did so, though he was back not long after apologizing. I kept in mind that he would probably come back again like he used to do. I had the day off today and as I had spent the first three hours on the couch; I was bored and worried for Kasper. I heard the sound of the doorbell ringing. I got up and walked to the doors. I wasn´t expecting anyone, was I?

I opened the door and felt like I was dreaming. Was it really Dougie who was standing there on my doormat? I couldn´t believe it. "Dougie?" I whispered wanting to hear his voice to confirm my dream. "Maria, I´m so sorry that I left," he told me and his beautiful face was showing sadness. I kept quiet. "I know I shouldn´t have blamed you, and I´m really, really sorry. Can we please, try again?" he asked and I felt shock. I didn´t know how I was going to tell him about Kasper and I didn´t know what to do. Only the sight of Dougie´s face and the sound of Dougie´s voice, was enough to bring out the old feelings that I had for him. I was still in love with him. Of course, I had feelings for Kasper too, but they were nowhere near the love that I felt for Dougie. The reasons why I chose to even start a relationship with Kasper, was that he was sweet and caring and as a bonus he was exactly what my parents wanted me to go out with. Kasper was a doctor and had been working at the hospital for 2 years now. I was thinking of applying for a job at the hospital. It had been Kasper´s idea; he´d told me that he thought I should use the education that I´d spent so many years working hard for.

Dougie looked at me with a hopeful expression. I sighed and tried to smile at him. "Do you want to come in?" I asked trying to change the subject just a little while. He walked past me as I opened the door wider. He looked around amazed as I led him to the living room. "So?" he asked bringing up his question. "Well, there is something that you should know," I said and sighed looked around. I scanned the room panicky praying that there wouldn´t be lying some of Kasper´s cloths visibly on the floor. "I have a boyfriend," I whispered feeling really bad for saying this. Dougie slowly rose from the couch with the words: "I´m sorry."

I started to panic as I saw him leaving the room, heading for the front door. I took a deep breath, got up and ran after him. I wasn´t thinking clear, as I ran into his arms and pressed my lips against his. He slightly tried to push me away at first but then he suddenly started kissing me back. He pushed me gently up against the wall and deepened the kiss. I felt his hand move up under my shirt and then his soft hands against my bare skin. I enjoyed the feeling of our lips moving as synchronized with each other too much to really notice that his hands were cold. The kiss was broken for the second that it took me to get his t-shirt over his head and as I threw it on the floor, his lips crushed into mine again. He lifted me up into his arms and I wrapped my legs around his hips and he carried me through the house. "Where," he started and pulled away to say the one word before he had his lips on mine again, "is," another short break, "the," another break, "bed," a break more, "room."

I guided the way as he carried me down the hall and into the bedroom where he threw me – gently – onto the bed. He was on top of me, then, his hands busy trying to unbutton my shirt. I moaned as I felt his lips against the bare skin on my stomach. His lips moved slowly from my neck and down to my belly-button. I pulled away then and pushed him down on the bed so I was on top and leaned down to his face so that I was just inches away from his delicate lips. He closed his eyes as I pressed my lips against his eyelids. He loved when I did that. I felt very triumphant as a moan escaped his lips. He crushed his lips against mine and pushed me down so that he was on top again. 


	15. 15 Cheating

_**Hey guys...sorry this chapter is short too... Hope you like it...**_

review please...please let us know what you think :p  
have a nice day and Easter and everything :p

_**

* * *

Chapter 15: Cheating

* * *

**_

I started blinking with my eyes and to my surprise my dream turned out not to be a dream. There, beside me in the bed was Dougie lying. He was sound asleep.  
Then reality hit me with a bang. _Dougie_, my _ex_-boyfriend, was lying in the bed that I shared with my boyfriend who probably would come home any minute now. I quickly got up from the bed and looked around. Our clothes were scattered everywhere. I quickly gathered all mine and locked myself into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was spiky and pointed in every direction. Even though I felt bad for what I had done, I couldn´t help the slight smile that appeared on my lips.

I returned into the bedroom as I had showered and taken on some new clothes. Dougie was sitting up in bed and looked at me with a confused expression. I turned to him and looked at him for real for the first time since he´d come. His hair was the same spiky do in the back, and his bangs followed his forehead and almost came down in his eyes. Even though it was quite messy right now ´cause I´d run my hands through it many times last night, it still looked almost as it used to look last year. "Please, Maria, please stop pacing back and forth all the time," he begged and I noticed that his blue eyes were following my movements. I sighed and did as he said. I sat down on the bed and looked away from him. "I´m sorry," I told him and felt the tears pushing. What was I going to do? What were _we_ going to do? I felt his hand on my shoulder. "You know, we could just say this was a one night thing and pretend that it doesn´t mean anything to us…" he offered and looked away. I knew this wasn´t something Dougie was going to forget. I wasn´t either, but for my relationship with Kasper´s sake, I agreed.

Even though, I wanted to try and save my relationship, I couldn´t bring myself to tell Kasper about what had happened between me and Dougie just few days ago. Another thing Dougie and I had agreed to, was that we both needed some time to think about this. At least, I did. So Dougie took the plane back to England and left me with the promise that I could just call if there was anything.

13 days later I stood in my bathroom and held the test. I starred at it and didn´t believe my own eyes. This was so not the right time for a baby, especially not Dougie´s. The worst thing of it was that I didn´t know whether it would be Dougie´s child or Kasper´s. I sighed and threw the cursed thing in the bin. I walked into the empty bedroom and grabbed my phone from the night stand. I listened carefully if Kasper had left already before I dialed Dougie´s number. He picked up quickly.

* * *

Dougie´s POV:

* * *

I heard my phone ringing and dropped the toast back on the plate. I stood up and grabbed my phone from the coffee table. I looked at the ID caller and saw Maria´s name pop up. I pressed the phone to my ear and heard Maria´s voice, it sounded confused and I could hear that she was crying. "What´s wrong?" I asked confused. _"Dougie…I´m pregnant,"_ she told me and I felt the phone slowly slide out of my hand. It landed on the floor with a high noise and I barely heard Maria say my name with worry and confusion. I stood there like paralyzed and starred at the phone. Maria´s voice was getting more and more worried as I slowly got out of my trance. I picked the phone up and pressed it to my ear again. "Is it mine?" I couldn´t help but ask. I felt bad that I couldn´t hold her tight right now as I heard her sob lightly into the phone. "I…don´t…know…" she sobbed on and on. "I´ll be there soon," I promised her and hung up the phone before she could object.


	16. 16 Father

_**Hey everybody... okay, here´s the next chapter, I know it´s short but it´s important. anyway, hope you like it, and happy easter :p **_

* * *

_**Chapter 16: father?  
**__**Dougie´s POV:**_

* * *

I stood at her doorstep in front of her house in Denmark just 4 hours later. I noticed that there wasn´t a car home so Kasper probably wouldn´t be here. I opened the door carefully and immidiately heard the sobs coming from the bedroom. I stopped right outside of the bedroom and sighed. I wasn´t sure what the scene in front of me would look like. I pressed the door open just a little bit, but it was enough to see the edge of the bed where Maria sat with her head in her hands. As I opened the door wider, she eventually looked up at me. The look in her eyes scared me. She looked at me her eyes showing fear and sadness. I felt lost as I knew I probably couldn´t do anything to help her. I walked over to her bed and sat myself down beside her and put my hand on her back, drawing circles. The sobs slowed and she relaxed more. She leaned her head against my shoulder and softly cried on. I sighed and held her close to me and let her soak my shirt in tears.

As we had been sitting there for what seemed like ages, I heard the sound of a car in the driveway. I looked at Maria – who had shot up from her position as soon as she´d heard the noise – with a panicked expression on my face. She was panicking too, and quickly motioned for me to hide. I looked around in the room and scanned it for places to hide. As I heard the front door open and then close again I started panicking even more. In the end Maria motioned for me to hide under the bed.

As Kasper came into the bedroom he walked straight into the bathroom and locked the door, and I was out from under the bed. I was on my way out of the room but stopped and turned around to face her. "I better get out, call me later, okay? We should go to the doctor´s tomorrow," I whispered to her and she just nodded in answer. "You sure, you´ll be okay?" I asked just before I headed out. She nodded again and tried to smile at me.

She had called me just a few hours later, when Kasper was sitting in the living room watching a football match. We´d agreed to meet up at the hospital the next day so that we could find out who the father of Maria´s child was. She hadn´t been able to tell Kasper, that she was pregnant, yet. Even though she´d said she could just do this alone I´d refused to let her.

Now, sitting in the waiting room of the hospital she was really scared. In fact she had been hyperventilating for the last quarter and I´d been trying to tell her that she really had to relax since it wasn´t good for her baby. The second hand on the clock on the wall seemed to go too slow. I was counting the seconds to make myself relax a little so I could at least seem strong to Maria. She didn´t need me breaking down right now, even though that was what I felt like doing.

A doctor walked into the waiting room and looked in her papers. I looked at her hoping it would be Maria´s name that she would call out, instead it was a young girl with short brown hair that stood up as she had called out the name. I sighed and went back to counting the seconds again. I was a little spaced out for a moment when suddenly Maria stood up. She stood in front of me waiting for me to come back to my senses. I looked up and noticed that a doctor stood in the doorway with her eyes planted on Maria.

I followed Maria as she approached the female doctor and we all walked into a little office. I didn´t understand a thing as the doctor started talking to Maria. They talked for a while and then Maria suddenly stood up and walked into a little bathroom. She was back a moment later and was wearing a hospital dress. She lied down on the bed and the doctor took some kind of test. She suddenly turned to me then and said something that I didn´t understand. Maria said something to the doctor then and the doctor then made an "Oh" sound. As she turned to me again, she talked to me in English so that I could understand. She told me that she had to make a blood test. I nodded and she got the little needle from the table.

The time went slow again as the doctor left the room. I listened to Maria´s heartbeat and it calmed me down a little even though I was starting to get more and more nervous. The doctor reappeared half an hour later and in her hand she held a piece of paper. I looked at Maria who had her eyes closed prepared for anything. "I have the test results and it showed Dougie´s blood matches the foetus," she told us and I suddenly felt both relieved and scared. What if this would end badly just like last time? The biggest question dominating my mind, though, was: what would Maria do with this news? Would she go back to Kasper? I kept thinking this way and I didn´t really look as Maria as she took in the news.


	17. 17 Kasper

_**Hey Guys, here´s chapter 17! Hope you like :p**_

_**I just got braces on today so my teeth is hurting like shit right now...anyway hope you had a nice easter...**_

_**

* * *

Chapter 17: Kasper**_

Maria´s POV:

* * *

I had been so determined not to tell Kasper about Dougie and me, but when the result came back with the news that Dougie was the father, I simply knew that I couldn´t. I´d have to tell him that I was pregnant, or he´d guess eventually. If I didn´t tell him and he found out by guessing he´d immidiately jump to the conclusion that he was the father. I couldn´t have that. Another thing I was determined on was that I wouldn´t abort my unborn baby. And I knew, I couldn´t still stay with Kasper and then give birth to Dougie´s child.  
It wasn´t before then, sitting by the dinner table thinking it all through, that I realized what I had to do. I saw Kasper wave his hands in front of my face then and calling my name. "Are you okay?" he asked as I had gotten back to reality. He looked at me in a concerned way, and I simply faked a smile at him. I didn´t know what to say. He grabbed my hand from across the table and smiled at me. "Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything, right?"

I thought for a long moment, and then pulled my hand to myself. He looked more concerned then. I could feel his eyes at me as I looked down. I heard the chair making a noise and a few seconds later he was sitting by my feet. "Maria?" he asked and this time I looked at him, teary eyed. "I have…" I took a deep breath, "something to tell you," I said and looked him straight into the eyes. "What is it, baby?" he asked and took my hand again and just as before, I pulled it away. I took one more deep breath and held my breath for a moment. "I…I´m pregnant," I whispered and he smiled brightly before I continued. "But-", was all I reached to say before he cut me off. "That´s great…we´ll finally be a happy family," he said enthusiastically. I sighed and shook off his arms that were around me giving me a tight hug. "But-", I tried again and again he cut me off. "Don´t worry, baby, you´ll be okay," he told me as if that was what I was afraid of. I took a deep breath.

"Listen to me!" I yelled and got up from the chair and out of his grip. "Take it easy, baby…" he started again and this time I was really irritated. "Listen!!" I yelled once more. "Zip," I spat at him as he was about to open his mouth again. He was quiet then and looked at me like I was a weirdo or something. "There is one more thing," I started, my voice low. "You are not the father," I whispered so low that I didn´t really think he would have heard. But he did and he was looking furious as I looked up at him. "What?" he asked his voice angry. I had never seen him like this before so it scared me. I slowly backed away from him and felt the silent tears as they ran down my cheeks. "You cheated on me?" he continued in the same pitch as before. I kept backing away from him until I bumped into the kitchen table.

Behind me the sound of porcelain hitting the floor, pinched into my ear. I looked behind me to the plate that I had been eating from just minutes ago, broken on the floor. As I looked back up I saw Kasper closing in on me. I was still scared and he still looked very furious. So I started backing away again and as I had forgotten the broken porcelain on the floor, I stepped on it with my bare feet. I felt the pain as they cut into my skin and then, looking down at my feet, I saw the blood. Kasper hadn´t seen anything of this, so he just kept closing in on me. It hurt as I kept backing away from him. I looked down for what seemed like a quarter of a second and when I looked up again I saw Kasper standing right in front of me and then I felt the pain as his hand slapped my cheek.

As he had ran out of the door I stood there in tears and held my cheek in pain. I kept crying and felt like I needed someone here. I limped over to the phone and dialled Dougie´s number. His voice sounded confused and worried at first as he must´ve heard my cry and then it turned to angriness as I told him what had happened. He promised me that he´d be over as soon as possible.

I cried hysterically and didn´t relax before I was in his arms. He held me tight for as long as the sobs continued and the tears rolled down my cheeks. I´d forgotten the wound the porcelain had made on my foot until he reminded me. He was shocked and looked at me confused. He´d probably thought this was something that Kasper had done to me. He quickly found something to clean the wound with and then bandaged it. He kissed me on the cheek as he finished bandaging my foot. He smiled at me and I simply couldn´t help but smile back at the amazing guy in front of me. 


	18. 18 Complications?

_**Hey Guys here´s the next chapter to our story...this is the second last before we will start uploading our third Maria and Dougie...hope you like :p  
have a nice weekend people :p **_

_**

* * *

Chapter 18: Complications?**_

Dougie´s POV:

* * *

Maria agreed to come with me back to London and just days later we flew there. As we got out of the airport I realized that I didn´t know where we could stay. I´d sold my apartment as I left and Maria had sold her apartment as she moved in with me. Maria looked at me and laughed. I hadn´t heard her laugh in so long that it felt weird but still wonderful as I heard it. Since we couldn´t stay in the airport all night, I called Harry to ask if we could stay there until we got our own apartment. None of the guys actually knew about Maria´s pregnancy yet and we planned on hiding it for a while.

That plan got ruined real quickly. Harry got suspicious of all the times that Maria was hanging over the toilet throwing up every morning and by all the food that she ate. And the confirmation of his suspicion was when Maria started showing a little baby belly when she was 1 and a half month along. Of course at the time he didn´t know it was a _baby_ belly. Harry had apparently told Danny and Tom and Tom had told Gio who had confronted Maria about the rumour. Maria had acted surprised and confused at first but as Gio mentioned all the facts behind the rumour, she had to give in.

I was sitting in the living room watching some boring game and mostly listening to Maria and Gio´s conversation in the kitchen. I heard Gio´s voice then say something about the baby, but I couldn´t hear more than just a mumble besides that. I stood up and sneaked closer to the door so I could hear. "Don´t you think it´s just a little strange?" Gio asked and I couldn´t help but wonder what she might think was strange about our baby. I sneaked closer careful not to make a sound. "Can´t you see it?" she asked when Maria didn´t say anything. Maria still didn´t answer and I was starting to get worried for her. What was wrong? "Don´t misunderstand this please…but you´re only three months pregnant and you´ve grown as much as I had grown when I was 5 months along," Gio said and then I realized it too. Maria had started to show more than she did the last time. Gio ended the conversation with the request that Maria should see a gynaecologist.

The next day Maria told me that she was going out for lunch with Gio. As she drove off I started wondering if she´d made that doctors appointment that Gio had told her to make. I kept worrying about this until Maria finally came home. I hadn´t heard her come in the door so I was startled as she stood right in front of me. She put her hand on my shoulder and sat down beside me. "What´s wrong?" she asked in her soft voice and looked at me. I lifted my head up and looked at her taking in her expression. "Nothing," I lied and looked away slightly. She let it go and stood up. She sighed and then whispered something incoherent. I must´ve looked very confused and I was. But I was also worried. Maria suddenly looked very serious. "There´s something that you need to know," she said and sighed. I sighed. "Is it about the baby?" I asked and hoped that she would say that it wasn´t. "Yes," she said and I sighed again. "Is everything okay?" I asked the worry back again. "Yeah, everything´s fine," she told me and I was relieved. "But you really shouldn´t say _baby,_ you should rather say _babies_," she said and I nodded a little spaced out. Then I suddenly realized what she had said. "Twins?" I asked with a big smile on my face. She nodded and I stood up and pulled her into a tight hug. This was great news.


	19. 19 Picnic

_**Hey guys. here is the last chapter of Maria and Dougie 2! Things are going to change a bit from here. We will start uploading Maria and Dougie 3 Monday, wednesday and Friday, so the first one will actually already be up by tomorrow! **_

**_Anyways, hope you like it :p Have a nice day :p_**

_**

* * *

Chapter 19: Picnic**_

Maria´s POV:

* * *

I sat down on the chair beside Gio who was holding Christopher. Christopher and Adrianna had been born a month ago 3 weeks early and I was so scared but the midwife convinced me that it was normal. Christopher was born first, weighing 6 lbs and was 20 inches. Not long later, Adrianna was born weighing 5 ½ lbs and was 19 inches. They were born very healthy and were able to come with me and Dougie home just 2 days old. This first month had been very hard for Dougie and I with all the crying (when one twin woke at night and started screaming the other twin would wake up and start screaming too). The twins only slept 3-4 hours at a time the first two weeks or so but they were starting to sleep more, not longer than 5-6 hours, though.

I looked down at Dougie and the almost two year old Isabella who sat on the floor holding Adrianna. I smiled as Isabella starting caressing Adrianna´s head whilst smiling really big. It looked so adorable as I sat there watching them. I looked at her as Gio called me back to reality and asked me to take Christopher again as she needed to use the bathroom. She handed him over and I looked down at my son. I started caressing his head, there almost wasn´t any hair but the little amount of hair that there was, was the same dark brown hair colour that Noah had, had. The eyes were Dougie´s too. In fact Christopher looked a lot like Noah, apart from the nose and ears and mouth. Christopher had gotten my ears and my nose and my mouth while Noah had gotten Dougie´s. Adrianna had gotten my eyes but mostly looked like her father apart from that.

I hadn´t heard that Dougie was calling my name before he stood right in front of me and waved a hand in front of my face. "Hello?" he asked and smiled his brilliant smile at me. "What?" I asked confused. "Adrianna´s hungry," he said and kissed my cheek. I smiled back and handed Christopher over to him so that I could feed my daughter. She looked very peaceful as she lied there feeding and I couldn´t help but feel proud. My two little miracles was the result of the love that Dougie and I shared.

Dougie was back just two minutes later holding Christopher and told me that he was hungry too. I giggled at that.

That night as Gio and Tom had left and we finally had gotten Christopher and Adrianna to sleep, we were lying in bed just enjoying the silence. I was lying with my head on his chest and listened to his heart that was drumming beneath my ear. Dougie was running his fingers through my hair. He looked thoughtful. "Will you go out with me?" he asked and looked down at me. I was confused. "What do you mean?" I asked and sat up slightly so that I could see his face. "I mean on a date," he told me and smiled a sweet smile at me. "Erm…Sure, but what about the twins?" How would I be able to say no to him? But things just wasn´t like they used to be. We hadn´t been out at all since we found out that I was pregnant with twins. I really didn´t have the energy at all and the belly - that grew almost twice as fast as normal - kept coming in the way. "Can´t we ask Gio and Tom babysit?" he asked and begged me. I really couldn´t find any more excuses to say no to him so I gave in.

Dougie had been keeping a secret from me, I could tell. It was probably something with the date that he was preparing. I was standing in the bedroom and looked into my closet. There was nothing pretty in here at all. Of course there was the clothes that I´d worn pre-pregnancy but there was no way I could get into that anymore. I sighed and just grabbed a set of casual clothes that still was a bit pretty. As soon as I´d changed into the clothes I heard the three knocks on the door that signaled that Dougie would be here. He´d been gone all day and had taken Adrianna and Christopher to Danny´s place – Tom and Gio hadn´t been able to babysit, so Danny or Harry had been our last options. Harry had a date and somehow I wasn´t much for letting Danny taking care of my 1 months old babies alone. Dougie had convinced me that he would do fine before he took the twins away.

I walked down the stairs and opened the door to see Dougie standing there in his shorts and blue t-shirt that barely covered the tattoo on his right arm. He smiled at me adorably and I smiled back at him. He held out his hand and as I grabbed it, he led me to the car. Before I got in, he put a blindfold over my eyes and helped me get in. We drove for about a quarter of time before he stopped the car and a few seconds later he opened my door. I grabbed his hand tightly as he helped me out of the car again. We walked for a while and then suddenly he stopped. He unfolded the blindfold over me eyes and I saw the blanket and the wine and the delicious food. I was amazed and really didn´t know what to say. I felt Dougie´s eyes at me and saw the hopefulness in his eyes. "Do you like it?" he asked after a while. "Yes! I love it," I told him and kissed him on the lips. He kissed me back and when he pulled away, he took my hand and we sat down at the blanket where he grabbed the bottle of wine and filled the glasses. We sat there talking and just enjoyed it only being the two of us again for just a short amount of time. After we had eaten, we were lying down on the blanket and I had my head on his chest. We were lying there in a long time and just enjoyed the silence.

Then suddenly Dougie sat up pushing me away from him. I was confused and then he pointed at the bushes just a few yards away from us. I looked closer and then just before I could see what it was there were flashlights blinding me totally. From behind the bushes, a man with a camera crawled out and took pictures of us. Dougie stood up and held his hand out for me to take it. I grabbed it and he started running. We both started laughing as we ran hand in hand through the almost empty botanical garden. The few people that was in the garden, was looking at us, probably thinking we were weird. We reached the car and got in quickly. As we both had stopped laughing, we looked at each other and smiled. He leaned closer to me and kissed me on the lips.

* * *

The End


End file.
